ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Supremacy (2008)
| city = | lastevent = Death Row (2008) | nextevent = Lethal Injection (2008) | lastevent2 = First | nextevent2 = Supremacy (2010) }} Supremacy was a professional e-wrestling supershow produced by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). The event took place on July 21, 2008 at the in , and featured talent from the Alchemy, Anarchy, and Anxiety brands. The main event featured John "Doc" Derrick challenging Eric Scorpio for the Full Metal Championship, which Derrick won after Scorpio submitted to the Huckleberry Special. Other matches saw TyranT retain the FMW Abandoned Championship in an Elimination Chamber, Jaro defeat Nick Bryson to become the undisputed FMW Ultraviolent Champion, Hannibal Frost win the FMW C-4 Division Championship in a Four Corners Elimination match, Jack Boice defeat X for the FMW Television Championship, and Original Sin's Cactus Sam and Mortus win the vacant Full Metal Tag Team Championship against three other teams. The show also set the stage for the conclusion of the Full Metal War between Original Sin and The Resistance, with each faction deciding to settle the fate of the company at FMW's following event, Lethal Injection. Background With the promise of receiving a FMW World Heavyweight Championship match at Death Row, John "Doc" Derrick sold his very soul to the Original Sin. In exchange for the opportunity, Derrick partnered with Ethan Black and together they dominated against members of The Resistance. © vs. John Derrick]] However, Ethan Black broke his promise once the fatal four-way match at Death Row (which consisted of Derrick, Black, Alex O'Rion, and then FMW champion Drew Michaels), fell through when Original Sin's Eric Scorpio defeated Michaels for the FMW Championship at Anarchy 5.3. With the top championship in the Original Sin camp, the fatal four-way match was dropped, and Scorpio instead defended the title at Death Row against Michaels in a rematch, which he successfully defended. John Derrick relieved himself of his frustrations by destroying Ethan Black at Death Row. He continued his warpath by annihilating the Anxiety general manager, cYnical at Anxiety 6.1. This set the stage for a shocking confrontation between Derrick and interim general manager, Mortus. Derrick was moments away from adding Mortus to his growing list of victims, when Derrick's own past deeds came back to haunt him. Ethan Black returned and assisted Mortus in defeating Derrick in an Electric Chair match by cutting the power supply in the arena. This allowed for Mortus and Cactus Sam to dismantle John Derrick, and deliver his electric torture. But in an unlikely turn of events, FMW Champion Eric Scorpio requested that John Derrick not be fried to his death. Rather, Scorpio relished in the fact that he held Derrick's life in his hands. Scorpio deemed himself a "gracious God", and rewarded John "Doc" Derrick his championship match at Supremacy, hoping to pull the plug on Derrick's dreams for one final time. Over on Anarchy, after winning the FMW Ultraviolent Championship, Full Metal Wrestling owner Jaro had been on a tear. Confident in his destructive abilities, Jaro issued a 15-Minute Massacre with seven other Anarchy superstars for his title at Anarchy 5.3. Jaro claimed several times that this was a match he could not lose and sure enough, Jaro was declared the winner of the contest. But so was Nick Bryson. In a controversial finish which saw a double pinfall, Jaro and Bryson were officially announced as co-holders of the Ultraviolent Championship. Now the greedy CEO was forced to share his prized possession with an archnemesis, a concept that did not sit well with Jaro. Seemingly getting the best of Jaro in every situation, Bryson became one of the fastest rising superstars in FMW at Jaro's expense. At Supremacy, Jaro and Bryson would compete against each other for the sole possession of the Ultraviolent Championship. © vs. Neutron Star vs. Dalby Sound vs. Hannibal Frost]] On Alchemy, Hostyle had constructed one of the most impressive winning streaks in FMW history, collecting the C-4 Division Championship and the TNT Championship on his way. But Hostyle's actions made him several more enemies. An unwarranted attack on TNT Champion VanGuard gave new life to Hannibal Frost, a close and trusted friend of the fallen former champion. In addition, Dalby Sound was still itching for another chance to claim the championship he believed was rightfully his. Perhaps most surprising of all was Hostyle's disdain for former N.M.E. teammate, Neutron Star. Obsessed with becoming the greatest champion in FMW, Hostyle's greed overpowered his friendship with the Supernova Superstar. Knowing that Neutron Star valued the TNT Championship more than anything, Hostyle took pleasure in the manipulation of his own partner by taking the championship from under his nose, and then exploding the title belt in front of his eyes. On Anxiety, TyranT became the first-ever FMW Abandoned Champion at Death Row. By forming a partnership with then Anxiety general manager, cYnical, TyranT quickly rose to the top of the brand. But after cYnical was assaulted, TyranT aligned with the Original Sin to tighten his stranglehold on the championship. Enter former FMW champion, Ethan Black. With memories of success in the Elimination Chamber that helped cement his own legacy, Black proposed that TyranT take on the task himself against five of Anxiety's best. TyranT took up the offer, and set to face Resitstance members Peter Saint and Skyler Striker, as well as rookies Chris Austin and Michael James. But the real wildcard added was Original Sin member Adrian, who was awarded a spot in the match by his former mentor, Ethan Black. One has to wonder if Black's ulterior motive was to suit his associate with Abandoned gold. Event Led by CEO Jaro, the entire Original Sin super-stable gathered in the ring to open the broadcast. Original Sin's members revealed they would lethally "kill" FMW at its next event, Lethal Injection. Because of the fans admiration for The Resistance, Jaro announced that ten of Original Sin's best would compete against ten of The Resistance's best in a battle to determine the fate of the company. The Resistance's de facto leader Drew Michaels interrupted, and was soon followed by the entire FMW locker room. Michaels, Nick Bryson, Alex O'Rion, Jack Boice, Skyler Striker, Peter Saint, the Silver Pistols, and Hannibal Frost all volunteered to fight for The Resistance, leaving one remaining vacancy for the battle. As several members vouched for why they should be the last to join, Full Metal Championship number one contender and ultimate wildcard, John "Doc" Derrick, volunteered to align with The Resistance due to Original Sin's threats to his livelihood. Michaels challenged Jaro that if The Resistance would defeat Original Sin, then they must relinquish their administrative power. If Original Sin would win, then the SPARTA duo of Michaels and Bryson would retire. Intrigued at the proposal for the permanent banning of his two arch-enemies, Jaro agreed, prompting Michaels to enter the ring and shake hands. In the night's opening contest, Original Sin's Alchemy general manager Hostyle defended the Full Metal C-4 Division Championship against Hannibal Frost, Dalby Sound, and Neutron Star in a Four Corners Elimination match. The three challengers were quick to pile an attack on the champion, leaving Hostyle scrambling for safety. As Star was preying Hostyle, the Innovator was quick to snatch the leg of his former stable-mate and roll him into a small package to eliminate Star. The two ring veterans Hostyle and Sound put on a technical masterpiece along with the rookie Frost until Sound dumped Frost out of the ring. Hostyle capitalized with a Free Flowin' Hostility on Sound, followed by the Creative Impulse to eliminate Sound. Down to two, Hostyle locked in the Hostyle Constrictor, forcing Frost to gasp for air. Before succumbing however, Frost reversed the move into a stunner, then followed up with the Freezer Burn to pin Hostyle and win the C-4 Division Championship in a huge upset. © vs. Jack Boice]] In the next contest, Original Sin's Anarchy general manager, Saint Michael Dreamkiller, commanded his pet X to defend the FMW Television Championship against Jack Boice. The prematch stipulations stated that if Boice would lose, his ransomed lover chair, Baby, would be melted and made into a padlock for X's cage. Boice started the match on fire, hitting X with clubbing blows and springboard flying attacks until Dreamkiller struck him in the head with a cane. X took advantage, connecting with a backbreaker that nearly ended the bout. While X toyed with the challenger, Dreamkiller distracted Boice with Baby. Boice regained momentum after hitting the Temper Tantrum, but Dreamkiller knocked out the ref before the three count could be administered. As Boice argued, X hit him from behind. As Dreamkiller held up Boice for X to hit him with Baby, Boice got out of the grasp and connected with the Pacifier on X, pinning the beast to become the new Television Champion. After the defeat, Dreamkiller was enraged and verbally abused his pet. This time however, X would have none of it. After two years of constant humiliation, X attacked his master by hitting the Abyss, freeing himself to become his own man. Before the next match, Mass Caesar came to ringside and decreed he would face King Guiomar in a Royal Showdown at Lethal Injection. While Caesar took to his throne, the next bout was a Fatal Four-way tag team match for the vacant Full Metal Tag Team Championship featuring Original Sin's Cactus Sam and Mortus, HavOc's Andrew O'Rion and Syanide, the returning Doubloons (King Guiomar and Guybrush Threepwood), and disrespected Trey Spruance and Calvin Xavier. When Mass Caesar gave a thumbs down to Guiomar, the King responded with two fingers of his own, much to the delight of the Indianapolis attendance. But it would be Guiomar who would be put down after Mortus threw blessing salt into the King's eyes, then followed up with Necromancy to become the new Tag Team Champions. vs. Harlequin]] The night's fourth match was between Alchemy poster-boy Alex O'Rion and HavOc's Harlequin in a match where Alex would be banished from FMW if he were to lose. Under marching orders, Harlequin ambushed Alex on the ramp during his entrance. As soon as the match moved to the ring, Alex regained control by stomping a mudhole in Harlequin's chest, and later hitting a flurry of technical suplexes. Alex connected with a NS Pride superkick to gain the quick pinfall. After taking out the legendary SoCal Connection weeks earlier, former Lords of Pain Wrestling superstar Kieran Halycon revealed himself as the mystery attacker. Vowing to gain the singles success that his brother Korran Halycon could never achieve, Kieran was interrupted by newcomer Jason Krow, who had just come off a victory over 13 other superstars in a Mount Vesuvius preview match during the pre-show. Kieran and Krow got into a fist-fight, resulting in Kieran hitting Krow with a suicide dive before finally being pulled away by security. © vs. Nick Bryson ©]] In a five-star gorefest, co-FMW Ultraviolent Champions Jaro and Nick Bryson battled in a seesaw ultraviolent encounter. Jaro drew first blood, hot shotting Bryson face into the barricade. But Bryson took back control, first T-Bone suplexing Jaro into a barbed wire board and then applying a camel clutch while using a fork to gouge Jaro's forehead. After whipping each other with a barbed wire leather strap, spears through barbed wire boards, and suplexes through a lighttube table, both competitors laid exhausted when Jaro's pregnant ex-girlfriend, Celeste Rousseau, came to ringside to cheer on Bryson. Jaro could not handle the distraction while fighting Bryson. While Bryson looked to finish off Jaro with a chair, Jaro captured Rousseau and threatened to hit his own unborn baby with his signature weapon, the Banhammer. Bryson dropped his chair, allowing Jaro hit the Banhammer on Bryson, followed by the Martyr Sauce on the barbed wire board to gain the pinfall and become the undisputed Ultraviolent Champion. After the match, Jaro toyed with Rousseau's pregnancy again, prompting her to slap the taste out of Jaro's mouth. With hatred burning in her eyes, Jaro walked away satisfied as to what occurred. vs. Peter Saint vs. TyranT © vs. Adrian vs. Michael James vs. Chris Austin]] Trying to cement himself among FMW's best, grizzled veteran TyranT defended Anxiety's Abandoned Championship against five opponents in an Elimination Chamber. Surprisingly, TyranT started the match against Resistance-enemy Skyler Striker, leading to speculation among Original Sin's commitment to TyranT. The speculation only increased once The Resistance's Michael James, Peter Saint, and Chris Austin were unleashed before Original Sin's Adrian. After Austin was released as the fifth entrant, he eliminated Saint after the San Jose Smackdown. When Adrian was unleashed as the final entrant, he bloodied James and eliminated him after Down to Hell. The two Original Sin stable-mates went to work on their oppostion, with Adrian fighting Striker while TyranT eliminated Austin with a TyranT Slam. Instead of eliminating the beaten Striker, Adrian went after TyranT. The strategy proved costly, as TyranT hit Adrian with his nightstick, and Striker capitalized by landing the Skyler High Dive II to eliminate Adrian. TyranT nearly ended the bout with a devastating TyranT Slam on Striker, but the Resistance member kicked out. Determined to put an end to his nemesis, TyranT scaled the ropes only to be dropped by Striker. Striker went to suplex TyranT off the top rope, but could not lift the heavy man. TyranT seized control and nailed Striker with the TyranT Bomb from the top turnbuckle to retain his title against stacked odds. vs. C.G. Smitten]] Christian G. Smitten, Saint Michael Dreamkiller, and Jaro came out next, arguing over Original Sin's plans after X's betrayal. Leaving them one man short in their ten-on-ten battle against The Resistance, Ethan Black with his Black Covenant walked out and offered his services for Original Sin's cause, despite his lack of recent participation. To prove his allegiance, Black said he would put his career on the line if Original Sin were to lose. Drew Michaels interrupted the stable a second time, this time with X by his side. As Michaels entered the ring, Smitten jumped him from behind and started their grudge match. After a back-and-forth match, Smitten caught Michaels with a Justice Driver. But before a pinfall could be counted, X interfered and hit the Abyss on Smitten. As the referee was about to disqualify Michaels, Smitten convinced the referee to not call it due to the fact he wanted to win decisively. The decision proved costly however, as Michaels escaped Smitten's attempted Gavel Banger, then connected with the Wicked DDT to claim the pinfall. In the main event, Original Sin's Eric Scorpio defended the Full Metal Championship against John "Doc" Derrick. After back and forth action within the early minutes, Scorpio hit a low blow to gain the advantage. After busting open the challenger, Scorpio applied Sinful Repentance only to be reversed by Derrick. Derrick regained control after landing a super kick, and nearly ended the bout after a straightjacket piledriver. As Derrick tried to apply the Huckleberry Special, Scorpio countered with several springboard attacks. After Derrick hit a third 'Ole No. 7, Derrick finally locked in the Huckleberry Special in the center of the ring. With nowhere to escape, Scorpio tapped out, making John "Doc" Derrick the new FMW World Champion. Moments later, Christian G. Smitten came out with his Gold Card in hand. Speaking on behalf of Original Sin, Smitten announced that at Lethal Injection, if The Resistance would be defeated by Original Sin, then Derrick would be stripped of the FMW Championship. Scorpio blind-sided Derrick from behind, prompting the entire Original Sin rank to invade the ring to punish Derrick. Led by Michaels and Bryson, The Resistance ambushed the ring from all sides, ending the show with both super-stables duking it out before Lethal Injection. Results External links *FMW Supremacy RESULTS *FMW Supremacy VOTING & PROMO THREAD *FMW Supremacy PRE-SHOW RESULTS *FMW Supremacy PRE-SHOW VOTING & PROMO THREAD